


I wasn't the one.

by Vyee_H0rnyMcyt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cheating, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lies, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyee_H0rnyMcyt/pseuds/Vyee_H0rnyMcyt
Summary: Dream was an asshole for cheating on him in the first place and how he's been neglecting and ignoring him, yes, but he couldn't leave him broken like this. His voice all rough and doesn't sound like him anymore, those words of desperation, the desperate need of a crumb of love from the guy he thought loved him so much since the beginning. Sapnap looked so pathetic and saddening, Dream couldn't bare leaving him like this and just go take a nap, he'd feel horrible.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	I wasn't the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! :]
> 
> Angst time  
> Just enjoy <3

" We're have you been? "  
" Hanging out with George, why? "

" This is the fourth time this week, Dream. can you not go hang out with him and maybe hang out with me? I'm your boyfriend- shouldn't I get most of your att- " 

" Maybe stop being so jealous? " 

Sapnap froze at that one as Dream walked past him, shoving his shoulder slightly. Taking off his shirt half-way through walking the hall-way. And into his and Sapnap's room with his shirt off. 

Was Sapnap actually jealous? He questioned himself. He had the right to be, right? Dream is his boyfriend after all, they should spend more time together. But lately Sapnap feels as though Dreams been ignoring him and not paying much attention to his feelings as well. Or anything for that matter. He blamed George, 𑁋that asshole𑁋 who just came into the picture without any warning, and suddenly Dream doesn't pay attention to him anymore, but instead looms over George. Sapnap has to ask him to cuddle now- and even when he does Dream scoffs and is annoyed at him while he's on his phone, an arm around Sapnap! But it's so stiff. As if he's doing this forcefully. Like he doesn't want to do it. He feels like he's the only one sleeping in their bed anymore, too. Because usually Dream would be out for God knows how long late at night, not answering Sapnaps phone calls or texts. And when he does? He's mad. As if he's doing something wrong or interrupting him from doing something. He's noticed his cold behavior towards him as well. And Sapnap was having none of it 𑁋he was upset. Rightfully so. 

But being called jealous for wanting some attention that he hasn't been getting from his own boyfriend? That was a new comment Dream came home with today. 

Sapnap is surprised he hasn't cried yet at this treatment. It's been almost a month now. It started off as best friends falling in love and their relationship was immaculate- but when this, 'George' came in all he's heard from Dream since then was " George this " and " George that " it got on his nerves but at the start he thought nothing of it! Dream loves making new friends, he loves talking about them and hanging out with them a lot 𑁋when Sapnap and Dream made friends with the couple a couple blocks down 𑁋Karl an Quackity𑁋 Dream couldn't shut up about how he wants all of them to go on a road trip of sorts. Sapnap always found this thought process of his cute. So he thought that was normal.

But as weeks went by, not only did Dream change but his tone and actions towards Sapnap have, drastically. Dream used to cook breakfast with Sapnap every morning, together happily! But Now Sapnap wakes up to either an empty bed with Dream nowhere to be seen, or Dream on his phone in bed smiling like a dumbass while texting someone. 

Sapnap assumed it was George, he was texting that morning. 

" Is it so bad that i want a crumb of attention from you? You've been acting weird since you met whoever 'George' is and basically let go of our relationship! What's gotten into you?? '' Sapnap argued, walking down the hallway and into their shared bedroom, watching as Dream changed. 

" Don't fit George into this, he did noth- "  
" So now you're defending him too? What's wrong with you? Where's the Dream I loved at the start of this?? Where's the one who'd give me kisses and cuddle without me having to say anything? Where's the dream, t-that actually cared w-when I felt upset..?? " 

Sapnap felt himself crying. His tone got squeaker as he talked. There went the tears he's been questioning down his cheeks and onto his shirt. 

Letting his arms go from their crossed position on his chest to an arm that hugged him while the other one covered his eyes, knowing internally he wasn't the prettiest crier out there.   
Dream stood there, fully clothed now, a somewhat guilty frown on his face as he watched his lover cry in front of him. He knows what Sapnap is talking about- and the saddest part is, Sapnap was so far away from the truth. 

Sapnap had thought of the idea that Dream might've been cheating on him before. But he thought, 'No, he loves me! There's no way!' and never thought of that thought ever again.   
On Dreams end however- he's already fucked George. He's gotten drunk with him, he's done a lot of shit that, now? Looking at Sapnaps crying and horrible mental state, Regrets. But.. He couldn't just leave George. He loved him. Sapnap? He just felt sorry for him. If he left and moved out to go and live with George, Sapnap would have none. 

Or, that's what he thinks anyways. 

" Am I t-too much? Is that it? Am I- I, I too needy?.. I'm sorry- j-just, please love me again, i-i hate this!.. I hate it! "

Dream was an asshole for cheating on him in the first place and how he's been neglecting and ignoring him, yes, but he couldn't leave him broken like this. His voice all rough and doesn't sound like him anymore, those words of desperation, the desperate need of a crumb of love from the guy he thought loved him so much since the beginning. Sapnap looked so pathetic and saddening, Dream couldn't bare leaving him like this and just go take a nap, he'd feel horrible!

Dream sighed quietly, walking slowly towards the shaking, sad melted blob that was his.. Boyfriend. Taking him in his arms and making him take his arm off his eyes, hugging him slowly to not scare him, as Sap sobbed into his shoulder. Dream moved them to sit down on the hardwood flooring of their shared house, cradling Sapnap softly in his arms, whispering soft loving words. 

" I love you, okay? I'll do my best to give you everything we had before, I swea- "  
" Y-you promise..? " Sapnap whined sadly, cutting him accidentally off. Wanting anything to make sure Dreams words hold. 

" I promise, love. "

But promises aren't permanent. 

Sapnap figured that one out very easily a few days after his breakdown, watching Dream get ready while he laid in bed. Eyes looking sad while Dream thought he was silently asleep. 

He sniffed, moving to lay on his stomach. Feeling dreams eyes on him. Fuck, why wasn't he saying anything? Why was Dream not saying anything? He could stop him but he's not letting himself speak or do anything of that sort. This was so annoying and sad to just, lay there without any emotion or word to show he actually cared about Dream still. 

Sapnap was sure Dream knew he was awake. He made eye contact with him before going out their bedroom door. And it was then and there that he questioned if Dream still loves him still 𑁋he feels like he's been questioning that for far too long, actually. 

Yea, it's safe to say at that moment Sapnap stopped feeling like he's gonna get anything from Dream. 

That he wanted, at least.

" What made you think it was a good idea bringing him here?! Do you think I'm stupid?? '' Sapnap shouted looking Dream in the eyes with a hurt expression. Dream seemed to not be affected by that expression or tone in any way, either. 

George was standing behind Dream, deciding to close the door so the rest of the people around them don't hear their argument. More so caring about Dreams privacy than anything. 

" We're just friends. Why are you like this? " Dream tried lying to Sapnap, using the same god damn lie that Sap was getting tired of hearing. 

" Friends?? FRIENDS?! " Sapnap shook at that, not adding more to the conversation, but even when he didn't, Dream understood what he meant.   
He walked over grabbing his cup of apple juice and walking back to his and Dreams room, not wanting to be anywhere near Dream, or George. 

He couldn't believe even after everything, Dream was still trying to go over the fence with that stupid lie. Sapnap knew he was lying. He knew he's cheating on him𑁋 but.. But Sapnap couldn't just leave. He couldn't, he knew as much as he yelled and complained to Dream, as much as he felt so bad and disgusting staying In a relationship with him.. He couldn't leave Dream. He knew deep inside he still had some sort of love for the guy. He knew, he knew as much as he's trying to push back that love and dump it away already and move on, he just couldn't. He knew he wasn't the one that dream said he was but𑁋 he still had a small love for the guy. 

" Is he okay? "  
" He's too sensitive. Just ignore him. Do you want anything to drink? "

" Waters fine. "   
George did feel a tad bit of guilt for getting together with a guy that already had a boyfriend, but his love for Dream and what they'd done together already back at his place made him stay, not backing out from his choices of being in a relationship with him now. 

Someone left the next morning. 

This time it was Sapnap. He left the 2 naked sleeping bodies on the couch, not giving a shit anymore and fighting tears that threatened to spill- he grabbed and shoved his stuff into a suitcase 𑁋it was better than a small lazy gym bag𑁋 and headed for the front door, Not minding the groans he heard from Dream on his way out. 

He knew he looked like a mess. Red puffy eyes, probably from all the crying he'd done. He'd stayed up all night, thinking and thinking. Coming to the conclusion that he wasn't being loved anymore, nor will he ever get that love back again. That Dream will never 𑁋as many times as he promised he will𑁋 be the same Dream he met and agreed to being his boyfriend at the beginning. He finally just, accepted it. Lying to himself for so long just to have a recollection in one night of no sleep. Sounds like he wasted these past 3-4 months wishing for something that will never happen. Classic Sapnap. 

Sapnap knew he'd have to come back there and get his stuff such as his set up and a few other items of clothing, but for now, he needed to get somewhere else. Only grabbing the useful and important stuff right now. He couldn't stand staying in that house any longer, especially when George was there. Escaping to anyone else he knew lived by, that he could trust. 

Grabbing his phone from his Jeans front pocket, he unlocked it and went into his contacts list, trying to find the one person he thought of last night that'd take him in without a second thought 𑁋and also someone that was awake at this early hour of the day. 

Karl. 

" Oh my god! What happened?? " 

Karl exclaimed, his neighbors probably hearing his small yell he let out at the sight of Sapnap. 

Rushing to cup the others chubby cheeks as if what you'd do to a 5 year old that got hurt, Sapnap clearly looked sad 𑁋almost sick, actually. He looks pale, tired, sad, and other words that Karl was sure if he told Sapnap them he'd feel even more bad. 

" Come in! Quackity isn't awake yet, it's quite early actually- I was making coffee! Would you like some? Oh! oh! Put your bag by the door, I can help you with that later! '' Karl rushed out, opening the door even wider and letting Sapnap in, not even wasting a second of the morning. His tone wasn't his usually happy, cheery and humble that Sapnap remembered it as. It was more worried and upset. 

Sapnap knew it was his fault, but he decided to not add onto the negativity in his brain right now. Wanting some relaxation and sleep more than anything. 

" Come and sit down. The coffee's on the stove. " Karl explained, patting the spot beside him on the couch. Watching as Sapnap slowly slid and sat down there. 

" T-Thank you. " Sapnaps voice was raspy, And Karl didn't like it. 

" So.. Uhm. "

" Would you like to tell me what happened? "

Sapnap knew it was a long story, but he doesn't want to fight with himself anymore. It's hurt him too much already. 

He knew he could trust Karl. So he began explaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Bittersweet and yummy :)))
> 
> It was supposed to be longer but yknow, I don't think it would've been better if it was longer. 
> 
> Go and follow me on twitter @H0rnymcyt for more horny then here lol
> 
> Andd goodbye :]


End file.
